


Saying Goodbye

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, aosficnet2, its more like pending character death, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 32. “I came to say goodbye” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



The building looming in front of him wasn't huge, however, it was long and wrapped around the parking lot with a tall roof and multiple large windows, but it still took Robbie an hour to muster up enough courage to leave his car.

The simple glass doors that made up entrance were easy, though the receptionists soft, "Who are you visiting today, Sir?" almost sent him back out them.

The numbered door in front of him - 4 - made his heart pound, but he'd made a promise and she'd haunt him forever if he didn't follow through. Which was tempting, but he didn't need another voice in his head, thank you. Heaving a sigh, he put his hand on the door handle and turned, pushing it open. The room in front of him was nondescript, but the person laying bed in the middle was far from it. He closed the brown oak door with a quiet click, and her eyes snapped to him, sharp even at this extreme age.

"I've come to stay goodbye." He mumbled, settling into a chair next to the bed.

"I know." Daisy said, reaching out with a withered hand, "You've always kept your promises to me."


End file.
